Rotwang's First Date
Rotwang's First Date is a fan made episode written by Disneydude15, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Kosh Naranek and Cartoonlover. Premise Rotwang finally musters the courage to ask another male wolf on a date and hopes that things will go as planned. Plot Part One (Rotwang is seen getting ready.) Rotwang: Ah... What a beautiful morning. Now is the day that I have been waiting for, the day I learn where that address leads. (Beamer enters.) Beamer: Ready to get groomed, Rotwang? Rotwang: Get groomed? What does that mean? Beamer: You know, get your nails filed, your fur brushed, shampooed, and all that stuff? Rotwang: Oh, yes. When do we begin? Beamer: Whenever you're ready. Rotwang: Maybe in a little while. Beamer: Gotcha, Rotwang. (Beamer leaves.) Rotwang: I wonder who my love interest will be? I just hope that he's someone enjoyable. (Cooler enters.) Cooler: Yo, Rotwang. Rotwang: Yeah? Cooler: I hear that you're gonna go on a date. Rotwang: Quite true, when I learn where that address that Tanba gave me leads. Cooler: Yeah. Rotwang: Where does It lead? Cooler: I don't know. Hopefully it's not dangerous. Rotwang: Just to be safe, I will bring the ultra schwert. Anyways I have to prepare for today. See you later. (Rotwang leaves.) Cooler: Okay. (Later, Rotwang is being groomed.) Beamer: So, Rotwang, how do you feel now? Rotwang: Very relaxed. Beamer: Good to hear. Rotwang: Thank you, I should be leaving in an hour. Beamer: Do you want somebody to come with you? Rotwang: No thanks, I think I'll be ok. Beamer: Ok, good luck. Rotwang: Thank you. (Later, Rotwang arrives at a nice looking house. He doesn't see Cooler, Spice and Brawly hiding in the bushes, watching him.) Rotwang: This must be the place. Alright, here goes nothing. (Rotwang knocks on the door.) Voice: Who is it? Rotwang: The name's Rotwang. Voice: Rotwang? Rotwang: Yes, that is my name. Voice: Oh, so you must be Rotwang. Rotwang: You were expecting me? Voice: Yes. Unfortunately, I can't come to the door right now. There's a spare key under the mat. Rotwang: Ok. (Rotwang moves the mat, takes the key and opens the door.) Rotwang: Well, I'm here.... (Rotwang sees a male wolf practicing yoga.) Wolf: Your brother, Tanba, told me all about you. My name is Junio. Rotwang: Hello, Junio. (Junio stands on his hands and walks toward him.) Junio: If you're hungry, (pointing to a table with his foot) there's a bowl of jelly beans on the table. Rotwang: Okay. (Cooler, Spice and Brawly peek through the window.) Cooler: Well, will you look at that? Spice: Yeah. Brawly: It's going rather well. Cooler: Yep. Rotwang: So tell me about yourself Junio. Junio: Well, I came out of closet, just like you. Rotwang: Ok, ok. Junio: I have been practicing yoga since I was a puppy. Rotwang: Well how's yoga for you? Junio: It's very relaxing. Good for the muscles and the mind. Rotwang: Is there anything else I should know about you? Junio: I'm allergic to waffles and syrup. Rotwang: So no dates at a wafflehouse. Junio: Sorry. Rotwang: It's ok. We can go somewhere else for our date. Junio: Do you know a place called the Puppy Power Cafe? Rotwang: Why yes, I have been there before. Junio: Cool! Rotwang: So is it a date? Junio: Yes. It is a date. (Rotwang and Junio leave.) Cooler: Come on, guys. Let's head back to the Puppy Power Cafe. (Cooler, Spice and Brawly leave. Later, at the cafe, Rotwang and Junio are sitting at their table. Junio rests his feet on the table.) Rotwang: So what would you like to have? Junio: Do they have tomato soup? Rotwang: Yeah, it's called Violet's Million-Dollar Soup. Junio: Violet? As in Violet of the Poundsville Vanderfellers? Rotwang: I think so. Junio: I've heard a lot about the Vanderfeller family. They are very famous. Rotwang: Anything else that you have heard about them? Junio: Not that I know of. Rotwang: Ok. Junio: I hear from your brother that you are genetically altered. Is it true? Rotwang: Altered, no. Lab grown, yes. Junio: Oh! I'm sorry. Rotwang: Nah, it's ok. Junio: So how were you created anyways? Rotwang: Three words, experimenting, college, students. Junio: Ah, they're the worst. Rotwang: Only the stupid ones, at least the three who created me and my two brothers were smart. Junio: Wait.... You have another brother? Rotwang: Yeah, his name is Ajax. He's the youngest brother. Junio: Interesting name. Rotwang: Yep. Junio: So how were you and your brothers named? Rotwang: Abraham, the first scientist, he named me after the main villian from some silent movie, I forgot what it was. Tanba was a name that just popped up into Julius, the second scientist's head and Tom, the third scientist named Ajax after someone in the greek mythos. Junio: Interesting choices. Rotwang: I know. (Louie enters.) Louie: Ah, Monsieur Rotwang. I see zat you have a new lover, no? Rotwang: Yes, his name is Junio. Louie: Ah, congratulations! Now, zen, may I take your order? Rotwang: Yes, I'll have some beef sandwiches and ginger ale. Junio: I'll have violet's million dollar soup. Louie: All right. One order of beef sandwiches and ginger ale and one order of Violet's Million Dollar Soup coming up. (Louie leaves.) Junio: So, how long have you been here? Rotwang: A few months. Junio: I see. Rotwang: So how long have you been here? Junio: Well, let's just say that things weren't going so well back when I used to be a member of Pupzan's tribe. Rotwang: What happened? Junio: I don't want to talk about it. Rotwang: Ok. Is there anything you do want to talk about? Junio: Hmmm.... Current events? Rotwang: Well, the Puppy Power Cafe will be celebrating its third anniversary Friday. Junio: Cool! Anything else? Rotwang: Tony and the PoundRaizers will be holding a karaoke contest. Junio: Interesting, is there anything that you would like to talk about? Rotwang: Dumbo and Beamer almost got into an argument.... again. Junio: Over what? Rotwang: To be honest, who knows and cares enough to know? Junio: I've got something. Rotwang: What is it? Junio: (Shows his book about yoga) Have you ever always dreamed about learning yoga? Rotwang: On occasion, yes. Junio: Here is a book for the occasion. Say, does this pound hold any yoga classes? Rotwang: I don't know. However if there is one I might try it. Oh wait! I remember now. Serenity and Beamer are the ones who hold yoga classes. I'll try to remember that book. Junio: Good. Then tomorrow, our next date will be at the yoga class. Rotwang: Ok. (Louie enters with the sandwiches, ginger ale and soup.) Louie: Bon Appetite, Rotwang and Junio. Rotwang: Thank you. (Louie leaves.) Part Two (The next day at Rotwang's doghouse, Rotwang is seen in his yoga outfit, reading the book Junio gave to him.) Rotwang: Yoga, wow! What an interesting topic! Now, which position should I start at? (Looking at a picture in the book) Perhaps that position. (Rotwang sits cross-legged. He then puts his left foot on his shoulder while putting his right foot on his other shoulder. He then stands on his hands.) Rotwang: This is interesting. Now, for the next position.... (A knock is heard on the door.) Rotwang: Come in! (Beamer comes in.) Beamer: Good morning.... Rotwang? Rotwang: Good morning, Beamer. I'm just doing some yoga. Beamer: Oh. Serenity and I will be holding the next yoga class at the gymnasium. Wanna come? Rotwang: Sure! Beamer: Is your boyfriend coming? Rotwang: Yep. Beamer: Good to hear. See you later. (Beamer leaves. Later at the gymnasium, Serenity and Beamer are holding the yoga class. Rotwang and Junio are among the students participating.) Serenity: Welcome, class. Today we have two new students: Rotwang and Junio. Class: Hello, Rotwang and Junio. Beamer: To start off, let us stretch our legs. (Everyone sits down and stretches their legs.) Serenity: The next step is to touch your toes. (Everybody reaches for their toes.) Beamer: And now, we meditate. (Everyone begins meditating.) Beamer: Imagine yourself in a lovely meadow. The sky is blue, the grass is green, the flowers are pretty, and there are no reruns of Alvin Alvin to watch.... (Everyone begins imagining.) Beamer: Continue this for 15 minutes. (Rotwang suddenly falls asleep. Dumbo sneaks toward Beamer and uses his foot to tip Beamer over.) Beamer: Darn it, Dumbo! (Dumbo laughs and rushes off.) Beamer: Excuse me, class. I'll be right back. (Beamer rushes after Dumbo.) Junio: Well that was interesting, ain't it, Rotwang? (Rotwang is still sleeping.) Junio: Rotwang? Are you awake? (Beamer returns, pulling Dumbo by the ears and sets him down.) Beamer: I'm back. Serenity: Are you still meditating? (The students nod.) Beamer: Good. Serenity: Now, everybody take deep breaths. (Everyone takes deep breaths.) Serenity: And breath out. (All exhale.) Beamer: Good. Now we're almost done. If you are a cat or a dog, flatten your ears if you're awake. (All of the dog and cat students except Rotwang flatten their ears.) Serenity: Well it seems that one of our new students has fallen asleep. (All students turn to Rotwang, who lies on his back while whimpering.) Beamer: Rotwang? (A few students are heard snickering. Beamer looks at them and they stop.) Beamer: Rotwang, are you there? (Beamer pokes Rotwang.) Rotwang: (Mumbling in his sleep) But, mom, I don't want to go to school. (Rotwang wakes up.) Rotwang: What happened? (All the students except Rotwang laugh hysterically.) Junio: You fell asleep! Rotwang: I did? Junio: Yep. Rotwang: (Blushing in embarrassment) Oopsies. Beamer: Well you aren't the first. Rotwang: Who was? Beamer: (Lowly) Me. (All except Beamer burst out laughing.) Rotwang: Wow, how embarrasing that must have been! (Beamer blushes in embarrassment.) Serenity: It sure was! Beamer: Let's ignore that and continue the class. (All stop laughing. All of the students return to the prevous position.) Beamer: Now, full moon pose. Rotwang: Full moon pose? Beamer: Allow me to demonstrate. (Beamer gets on one knee. He then takes his hands flat and make a circle with his arms and bring his hands together over his head.) Beamer: This is a full moon. Rotwang: Oh! (Everyone does the same.) Serenity: Excellent. Now, here is a pose that most of you might be familiar with. It's called the entangled vine pose. Rotwang: Entangled vine? Serenity: Allow me to demonstrate. (Serenity takes her arms and wraps them around herself and twisting her legs at the same time.) Serenity: Like this. Rotwang: Alright then. (Everyone does the same.) Serenity: Very good. Beamer: And finally, here is a really complicated pose. Serenity: It's called the Iron maiden. Rotwang: The what? Serenity: The Iron maiden is one of the most difficult poses in the history of yoga poses. Beamer will demonstrate. (Beamer takes his right leg, puts it on his left shoulder, puts his left leg on his right shoulder and does a handstand.) Beamer: Like this. Rotwang: Yeouch... (Everyone else attempts to do the same.) Rotwang: This is hard. Spice: Easy peasy orange squeezy! Sen Sen: My spine! (Most of them are in the postion. The others are trying.) Beamer: Looks like most of you guys are having no problems with the position. (Spice is scratching his ear with his foot.) Spice: Yep. Junio: That's right. Sarge: I think I broke my back. Howler: Aroo! Me too. Rotwang: How awkward this is. Junio: Agreed. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Rotwang